First Love
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: Summary : Di foto pernikahanku terdapat cinta pertama dan seseorang yang Kini mencintaiku - Sehun, HunHan, BL, DLDR ! Review plis !


**Tittle : First Love**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Oneshoot, bahasa berantakan, alur berantakan, plot datar, typo merajalela ^^**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast nya milik orang tua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem untuk di nistakan saja ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

_Sehun POV

Ini ceritaku tentang cinta pertamaku.

Cinta pertama yang jujur hingga saat ini masih membekas di hatiku, kami berpisah karena aku harus meninggalkan Korea dan ikut dengan kedua orangtuaku ke China tempat kelahiran ayahku.

Bayangannya saat menangis dan memintaku untuk tidak pergi masih terekam jelas di benakku, menangis sambil memelukku dan memintaku untuk tidak pergi.

Cinta pertama yang aku akui bukan cinta main main, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku, walaupun sulit tapi aku belajar dari pengalaman dulu saat aku menyukai seseorang aku diam dan berakhir aku merasakan sakit hati.

'yaa anggap saja itu kenangan,' itulah yang selalu kudengar dari bibir ibuku saat aku mengatakan aku merindukan 'Dia', ya 'Dia' cinta pertamaku.

"melamun lagi ?" aku menoleh dan mendapati ibuku sudah mundul dengan satu nampan makan malam untukku.

"tidak mom."

"lalu ?" aku menatap ibuku yang memberikan tatapan hangat untukku, aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"tidak."

"baiklah, karena kau baru pulang, kau makan sendiri di kamar setelah itu istirahat." Ucap ibuku sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut, ibuku pergi meninggalkan kamarku dengan meninggalkan nampan berisi makan malam.

Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ? Ah aku Wu Shi Xun atau Oh Sehun. Aku keturunan China dan Korea yang kini menetap di China.

Ibuku, pria manis berwajah malaikat keturunan Korea, Kim Suho lalu ayahku Kris Wu.

Perpaduan antara China dan Korea jadilah aku, aku masih muda jangan pikir aku sudha tua karena aku bercerita tentang cinta pertamaku.

Usiaku baru menginjak 24 tahun dan aku mengalami cinta pertama saat sekolah menengah atas tingkat dua.

Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa aku terlambat mendapatkan puber masa cinta cintaan anak muda kan ? ya salahkan aku yang tidak mau perduli dengan sekitar.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memikirkan cinta pertamaku ? sebab ! Lusa aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku cinta sama sekali.

2 tahun kami bersama dan selama itu pula benih cinta tidak muncul di hatiku, mungkin karena efek bayang bayang cinta pertamaku itu.

Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, aku hanya sekali mendengar 'Dia' berkuliah di Kanada dan aku sempat mencari keberadaannya tapi nihil dan aku malah bertemu calon istriku.

Calon istriku adalah pria manis keturunan China, banyak yang mengatakan wajah kami serupa tapi menurutku tidak karena kami bukan kembar.

Namanya Xi Luhan dan sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi Wu Luhan, awal hubungan memang kami berteman tapi Luhan memberanikan diri mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku dna bodohnya aku menganggap rasa suka itu hanya sebatas teman.

Dengan mudahnya aku mengaatakan aku juga menyukainya dan kini pernyataan cinta konyolnya dan jawaban konyolku juga berakhir aku akan menikah dengannya.

Ahh maafkan aku, sungguh sampai saat ini perasaan suka, sayang apalagi cinta sama sekali tidak ada dalam hatiku.

Hatiku sudah tertutup hanya untuk 'Dia' cinta pertamaku yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya.

.

#####

.

"Sehun." Aku menoleh kearah pintu saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan ibuku yang sudah mengenakan tuxedo putih membuatnya terlihat seperti benar benar malaikat yang turun dari langit.

"ada apa Mom ?"

"Daddy mana ?"

"disana." Aku menunjuk dengan daguku dimana ayahku berada, ayahku adalah pria yang dingin dan berwajah datar, dan semuanya menurun padaku.

"astaga Kris ayo bawa Luhan dan segera kita mulai pernikahannya, sudah siang." Teriakan ibuku terdengar menggema di ruangan tempatku mematut wajahku agar terlihat sempurna.

Aku jelaskan kenapa ayahku yang menemani Luhan bukan ayahnya ? karena ayah Luhan sudah meninggal dan ibunya ? entahlah Luhan sangat sensitive jika di singgung masalah ibu dan aku sebagai teman dan calon suami yang baik tidak pernah memaksa Luhan untuk bercerita.

"baiklah sayang, tunggu sebentar." Jawab ayahku sambil bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri ibuku tak lupa mengusak pelan rambutku saat melewatiku.

"jangan kecewakan seseorang yang mencintaimu secara tulus." Ucap ayahku sambil tersenyum dan sukses membuat tubuhku menegang.

Ayah menyindirku tentunya, ayah dan ibuku sangat tahu bagaimana bayang bayang cinta pertamaku sukses membuatku menutup semua pintu hatiku untuk orang lain.

Dan kini apa aku harus membukanya untuk Luhan ? bahkan selama 2 tahun kami berjalan semuanya tidak membuat ku bergetar.

Tubuhku mendingin saat bayangan cinta pertamaku kembali muncul dalam benakku, aku merindukannya. Sangat sangat merindukannya.

"baik Dad."

"aku pegang ucapanmu Tuan muda Wu."

.

#####

.

Pemberkatan janji di depan altar sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu, kini aku dan Luhan tengah bersiap siap menerima tamu undangan yang berisi teman temanku dan teman teman Luhan.

Luhan menatapku dengan senyum yang merekah membuatku mengernyitkan keningku heran, adakah yang lucu dari wajahku ? setidaknya jika ada semua sudah tertawa saat melihatku.

Pemikiran yang bagus Oh Sehun.

"ada apa Lu ?" tanya ku lembut membuat Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan terlihat noda merah samar di wajahnya.

"akumencintaimu." Aku menghela nafasn pelan lalu menatap Luhan yang menundukan kepalanya, ingin rasanya menjawab tapi lidahku kaku dan hati kecilki menolak untuk menjawab.

"aku tahu Lu, kau sudah selesai ?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku lalu menganggukan kepalanya lucu membuatku tersenyum.

Haruskah aku merasa beruntung ? Luhan namja yang baik, cantik, dan manis menyukai bahkan mencintaiku.

Dosakah aku membohonginya selama ini ?

Kuharap tidak, karena cinta memang tidak bisa di paksa jadi biarlah cinta muncul di antara aku dan Luhan.

.

#####

.

Sudah dua jam aku berdiri menerima tamu tamuku dan Luhan, aku tidak menyangka ternyata banyak ku undang.

Bahkan hampir semua teman sekolahku datang tapi aku tidak melihat 'Dia'

Jelas tidak ada, aku kan tidak mengundangnya. Kan sudah ku katakan aku benar benar sudah kehilangan berita tentangnya bahkan wujudnya yang sekarang saja aku tidak tahu.

Teman teman satu angkatanku pun mengatakan jika 'Dia' benar benar hilang, hanya Taemin yang membawa berita yang justru membuatku semakin jatuh terpuruk.

Cinta pertamaku mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ingat apapun, bahkan denganku. Rasanya aku ingin jatuh pingsan saat ini tapi di sampingku ada Luhan yang selalu tersneyum senang menyambut teman temanku.

"Luhan hyung." Tubuhku menegang dengan mata membulat saat melihat sosok pria yang memanggil Luhan dengan senangnya sambil berlari kearah kami.

"aigoo Kai, kufikir kau tidak datang."

"aku pasti datang di hari bahagia sahabatku, mana mungkin aku melewatkannya." Suara itu, suara yang kurindukan, wajah itu wajah yang kurindukan, senyum itu senyum yang kurindukan.

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Hooaa suamimu tampan hyung." Aku menatapnya dengan wajah kaget membuatnya menatapku heran dan tersenyum manis kearahku.

Bunuh aku sekarang, sungguh bunuh aku sekarang. Yang dikatakan Taemin benar, cinta pertamaku tidak mengenali ku sama sekali.

"ayo foto bersama." Luhan menarik Kai untuk berdiri di sebelahku dan Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di lenganku.

Aku bisa melihat wajah ibu dan ayahku khawatir menatap kami bertiga.

Banyak yang ku lewati sejak aku meninggalkannya, Kai tumbuh menjadi pria yang manis dan ceria.

Kini aku harus benar benar melupakannya karena Kai hidup bahagia tanpa aku disisinya, hidup senang tanpa aku disisinya.

Menyimpan setiap kenangan dulu di dalam hatiku.

Di hari pernikahanku, aku kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku yang sampai saat ini masih menghantui hidupku.

Di hari pernikahanku, aku mendapatkan sebuah foto yang di dalamnya aku diapit oleh cinta pertamaku dan seseorang yang kini mencintaiku.

Dan akan menjadi kenangan selama foto itu masih terpajang manis di kamarku dan Luhan.

.

END

.

.

**Hwa dateng egen ! tapi kali ini bukan bawa cerita yang Hwa bikin sendiri.**

**Ini punya temen yang minta tolong di publish buat liat responnya gimanah.**

**Jadi hwa publis ajaah.**

**Okeh gitu ajah.**

**Paaai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


End file.
